Charmy Rogues: The Reunion Show
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Charmy, the Babylon Rogues, Rodrigo and the crew are reunited in this special after the series ended months ago. They're back to be annoyed, yelled at, laughed at, and abused in general. Hosted by Gemini Rose and Damien Angels. It's finally over, peeps!
1. Chapter 1

Note: All ages are from Rogue's Bee. (Example: Charmy's ten, Jet's eighteen, etc)

Characters © Respective Owners

Charmy Rogues: The Reunion Show

Chapter One: This Was Supposed to Here On Five Months Ago, but the Author is Lazy!

Location: Casinopolis

Gemini Rose the Hedgehog and Damien Angels the Dog/Canine/Mutt/Golden Retriever/Thing were both sitting down in the middle of a desolate stage. The latter appeared rather excited, dressed in his regular attire of a black jacket and shorts. However, his partner who looked extremely formal in his tuxedo had the expression of "Damien, I'm gonna kill you in less than five seconds".

"What's gotten your panties in a bunch?" Damien asked, flicking through his question cards.

"Shut up! Why the hell are you dressed up so casually?" Gemini shrieked, snatching his collar.

"Well, if you read the fine print…" The golden hound pulled out a small note from his pocket. It was the note that Gemini foolishly yanked off from the spike in the author's backyard. "It says here to dress however we want too, but one of the hosts has to dress up in a tuxedo. Hey, you're the one that didn't read the letter fully."

Just before Gemini was about to strangle him, lights suddenly flooded the stage. Almost permanently blinded, the two hosts face the audience with giant, shiny grins. Gemini has his hand around Damien's neck, squeezing harshly to prevent him from saying anything stupid. The cast from the Charmy Rogue's Trilogy are sitting in the stands, clapping along with the audience.

"Hello, and welcome to Charmy Rogues: The Reunion Show," Gemini greeted, removing his hand from Damien's neck. "I'm Gemini and this is Damien, your hosts for this final expedition of the Charmy Rogues Trilogy."

"In this special, we'll be interviewing the cast and asking pretty tough questions, showing scenes that didn't make the cut, and probably have a few fights up here," Damien added.

"Our first guests are the original good guys, fighting Eggman and one of them usually gets tricked by him every two or three hours-"

"HEY!" Knuckles roared, leaping out from his seat. "You take that back Gemini or-!"

"Team Sonic!" Gemini and Damien shouted simultaneously in order to calm the enraged guardian down.

A monitor appeared between the two hosts, exposing some of Team Sonic's "finer" moments: Facing the Babylon Rogues and Team Dynamite from Charmy Rogues, reverting Jet back to normal from Charmy Rogues, defeating ABIS and Rodrigo in Charmy Rogues, Sonic dying in Babylon Bee, Knuckles fighting Sarge in Babylon Bee and falling flat on his face after tripping over several steps on Angel Island, Sonic appearing in his ghostly form to help Charmy out in Babylon Bee, Sonic punching Jet in the face in Rogue's Bee…that repeated…and repeated…and repeated.

"Get rid of that!" Jet commanded indignantly.

…Tails in a cage in Rogue's Bee with Cream, Sonic and Knuckles fighting Rodrigo, Cesare, Tagio, Aliza, and Lucrezia in Rogue's Bee, and another repeat of Sonic punching Jet in Rogue's Bee.

Awesome.

Sonic, Tails and an aggravated Knuckles hopped down the steps from where they were sitting in the top row towards the hosts, dragging the echidna along. Jet and Storm glare at the hedgehog and echidna's backside while Wave "accidentally" tries to trip Tails. Why? Because she's a bitch like that. However, the fox zips over her foot with his twin tails before plopping in the middle of Sonic and Knuckles. They slump onto a couch, but Knuckles sits away from them in a chair.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Gemini questioned as Knuckles crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Guarding the Master Emerald, it's my duty," Knuckles stated, eyes closed. "I do sometimes help out against Eggman or any other threat that harms the Master Emerald."

"…That's boring," Damien commented, rolling his eyes. "What about you two, Sonic, Tails?"

"Just saving the world from any threat that comes about," Sonic jeered, rapping his knuckles against his chest. "Eggman, Dark Gaia, Nocturnus Tribe, the usual."

"It's rumored that you still don't have your speed. Is that true?" Gemini asked, flipping through his cards.

"That was a bad question," Tails muttered.

Sonic froze, his body stiff as a board. His cocky complexion instantly faded to obscurity, replaced by absolute fear. Trembling, he snatched his head and dragged his knees towards his stomach. Rocking himself back and forth, the once hypersonic hero began sobbing.

"…Oops," Gemini mumbled. "Um, sorry, Sonic. I didn't mean to make you cry or anything."

"Somebody stole it!" Sonic screamed, jabbing a finger into the air. "Once I find out who stole my speed, I will tear them apart! You hear me, pal, I will find you!"

A twitch sparkled down Jet's spine. He quickly looked away, whistling underneath his breath.

"Eh? Sonic doesn't have his speed?" Eggman repeated, leaping to his feet from the back row with Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts at his side. "Come my minions, we have a world to conquer!"

"Dude, where the hell where we for the last…fifteen years or whateva?" Grounder asked in his slow voice.

"Dic's shared garbage bin with Sega," Scratch hissed venomously as they entered Eggman's hovercraft.

"At least we got cameos in Archie," Coconuts stated hopefully, "except I'm a butler monkey."

They all watched as Eggman and his old school minions crashed through the roof and went back to wherever the hell his base was. Seriously, Eggman has like forty different bases in every freaking game. Air bases, MeteorTech, Death Egg etc…Can't he even get a sliver of the world with all of the useless metal space?

"Who were those three?" Damien asked as the awkward silence passed.

"Oh, great!" Sonic sarcastically growled, leaping from his seat. "Tails, get the Tornado! Knuckles…guard the Master Emerald for once. You really stink at your job."

"I left so I can save your stupid behinds!" Knuckles roared defensively.

"…In Sonic Heroes, you just randomly left," Gemini pointed out.

"And I stole it and sold it on the black market!" Nack gleefully shouted from the cast, sitting next to Tomo/Mary-sue, Bean and Bark.

Making a mental note to throttle Nack later, Knuckles trudged after Sonic and Tails as they ran out of the room and into the streets. It was soon noted that Sonic had tripped over his own feet and landed into an ice cream cart in Apotos. He soon received a lawsuit for all the broken chocolate and ice cream.

And they're gonna save the world! YA KNOW WHY?

CUZ THEY'RE SONIC HEROES! HELL TO THE YEAH!

"Well, they're gonna fail," Damien muttered.

"Like it wasn't obvious. Without his speed, Sonic's just like a kitten,," Gemini sighed, rubbing his temple. "So, let's get to out next guests! Introduced in Babylon Bee, this team has had some topsy-turvy and pivotal moments throughout the series. Mercenaries, but trustworthy friends, Team Virtex!"

Rector, Howl, Shade, Armand, and Raine came out of their seats, waving to the audience as they cheered. The dark rose hedgehog noticed that Charmy had secretly flipped him off under their table.

"I saw that, brat," he stated.

"Saw what?" Charmy innocently questioned, cocking his head to the side juvenilely. "I'm the hero, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You pint-sized little-!"

"Rector, leave my boyfriend alone!" Raine ordered as Gemini's grin spread across his muzzle.

Glaring daggers at Charmy, he crossed his finger against his neck. The bee cringed, still smirking though just to anger the Virtex leader. Noticing Gemini's widened sneer, Rector narrowed his eyes at him as he slumped down between Armand and Shade. Howl seemed completely disinterested in the entire charade, staring off into space while Raine sat on Rector's lap.

"…So…" Damien started, staring at Rector. "…why do you hate Charmy?"

Raine glared up at Rector, hissing lowly. "Watch what you say, you may find a very dangerous toxin in your pasta tonight."

"I don't hate him, I just extremely dislike him." Rector crossed his arms, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Glancing down at Raine's glare as she slowly began to drag out a sun-colored elixir. "Okay, the thing is that Raine is my adoptive sister, and I treat the same way I treat Amy. If they're _dating_-" Gemini noticed that his teeth began grating together at the mere mention of that word. "-I want to know who they are, what their background is, but even if I know all of that, I'd just want to ensure that the boy treated her with respect."

"…When my brother found out I was dating this awesome chick named Lia, he just tried to kill me," Damien stated. 

"That's because your brother hates you," Rector replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, yeah!' Damien suddenly had a goofy, realizing smile plastered on his muzzle.

"So, Raine, what attracted you to Charmy?" Gemini asked as Rector's forehead had a very noticeable vein. "Okay, Rector, if you don't want to be here, you can wait outside. There's already the Anti-Charmy Club on DeviantART that you apparently joined."

"Oh, no, no, he wants to be here, it's just that Rector doesn't like it to even hear Charmy's name," Shade scoffed.

"Yeah…it's a girl's name," Rector growled, trying to compose himself but it was very hard to do when your left eye was twitching.

Believe me. I should know.

"It is not a girl's name!" Charmy shrieked. "You're just jealous cuz Raine likes me more!"

Raine throw a knock out gas to Charmy. Charmy was knocked out.

"Well, there goes the star of the story," Wave mumbled.

"So…" Damien whipped out a recorder, sneering like a stalker-like reporter and wrapped his arm around Raine's shoulder. "So, Rainey, baby, what's the low-down with you and the Charms?"

Rector's hand suddenly found itself clutching his neck and dragged the canine off the stage and dropped him into the trashcan. Raine smiled, thanking her older brother figure.

"So…seriously, if you want to…" Gemini quickly looked up to Rector as he raised an eye ridge. "…may you…please tell us the situation that you and Charmy are in?"

"Thank you for asking so nicely. Charmy and I are currently dating-" Rector gagged himself inwardly until Howl nudged him. "-and things could not be any better!"

"…That's it?" Gemini questioned, blinking.

She nodded. 

"…God, that's boring! Where's all the drama? The pizzazz? The reason why that bitch named Kiba kept this sitting on her computer for five months?" 

Because I'm a bitch, that's why. A lazy bitch.

Raine smacked Gemini over the head. "You're not getting anything out of me, jerk. Rector…" She turned to him with teary-eyes, eyes so pleading and watery that even Jesus himself stopped to stare and coo. "…your cousin is being rather cruel to me. It is like he is insinuating that Charmy and I are…you know." She raised her invisible eyebrows that Sonic characters don't have, but people are retarded and say they do when they don't.

Rector smiled, ruffling her hair. "It's okay, Raine. I'll handle him."

The audience "aw"ed at the affectionate gesture between the sibling-like duo. Except Psyko and Somatic. They thought it was icky, and the former wolf twin turned to his brother and whispered something very, very bad to Somatic about sibling-like relationships that Somatic snickered at. Then Rector slammed his fist in Gemini's gut, causing him to split in two as the original fell to the ground. Gemini's copy blinked, staring at him.

"…Hardcore," Psyko stated as the silence ended.

"Do it again! I wasn't looking!" Bean shouted as Bark slapped him upside the head.

Gemini Two looked as his counterpart writhed on the ground for his mother. Glancing towards the camera, he stated, "Uh, well, once we find Gemini some medical attention and get Damien back from his concussion, we'll continue."

"Hey, I didn't even get to talk!" Amy shouted.

"You just did," Espio interjected.

Everybody began speaking at once, and Amy slammed Espio over the head, screaming at him because he was right. Charmy was still unconscious as Rector was nudging Gemini with his boot. 

"I think I caused internal bleeding," Rector informed with slight guilt. "…Oh, well."

…

HEY WHAT'S THIS SHIIIZ.

Something I was supposed to write after Rogues Bee was over with. It'll be a little longer than what I initially had since the chapters are shorter. Two interviews per chapter. Review, please.

~Kiba Sniper


	2. Chapter 2

Characters © Respective Owners

Charmy Rogues: The Reunion Show

Chapter Two: Trainer Armand Versus Rival Carnage! Fight!

After the paramedics came and fixed Damien's body, not his brain, and helped Gemini come back together as one which sounds really kinky, the show went on!

"Okay, welcome back!" Damien greeted, waving to the crowd.

"You suck!" Tagio shouted.

"Yeah, you go back to sucking that drunk's-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Cesare interjected. "I receive too many sick fantasies from Tagio in letters of what he wants and does to me whenever I'm bombed."

"…That's nice," Gemini stated as Cesare took another swig from his favored Russian vodka, but the vodka suddenly drank Cesare.

Because if Soviet Russia, vodka drinks you mofo!

"Okay, with the shenanigans out of the way, we have a few behind the scenes looks for you because my creator wanted them," Gemini explained. "So, let's take a few good flashbacks down the memory lane with the story that started it all: Charmy Rogues."

Behind Gemini and Damien came a massive black television screen. Without looking, Damien pressed one of the remote's button. What came on was Damien's ten-year-old singing horribly off-key to Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas". Damien gasped, pressing another button and slunk into his seat as the audience and Gemini laughed.

In Charmy Rogues verse, the Babylon Rogues were playing an innocent game of Monopoly when Charmy barged in. Jet was cheating, of course, stealing poor Storm's pieces whenever he looked away.

"What do you want?" Jet demanded. "Can't you see we're doing something important?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow!" Charmy chirped.

"Awesome. Go away," Wave stated, waving his hand.

Storm, deciding to be the nice one, asked, "So, you'll be seven right?"

"Yup! What'cha getting me?" Charmy questioned, smiling brightly.

The three birds froze, remaining silent as they exchanged horrified looks. However, Charmy wasn't fooled, frowning and leaned forward into each of their faces.

"I know those looks! Those're the looks Espio and Vector gave me when they forgot my birthday last year!" Charmy pouted, crossing his arms.

"We'll buy your crap," Jet snapped. "Just leave us alone with this important business."

Charmy quietly stared over Storm's shoulders, stating, "You know, Storm, Jet stole your money."

"What?" Storm shrieked, glaring death at Jet.

If anything mattered in the Babylon Rogues' airship, it was Monopoly and stealing Monopoly money was completely taboo. Storm snatched Jet's neck, violently choking him. Wave attempted to intervene, but realized that she could take their pieces and did, but when she tried to, Jet and Storm snatched all of her money. Then Wave took them out with her wrench.

Monopoly was serious business in the Babylon Rogues' household.

Charmy paused, watching as Wave counted her Monopoly money. "What I learned in the Babylon Rogues, never cheat at Monopoly."

The screen changed again, this time to Babylon Bee verse and it revealed Sonic on the toilet. He was grumbling over those "chili dogs" he ate a few hours ago. He seemed to be struggling as he, well, shit.

Suddenly, Cannon barged in, and as Sonic attempted to cover his hidden privates-

Wait, he doesn't have privates. He belongs to Sega. No Sega character has privates. Just look an AiAi.

-Cannon went medieval on his ass. You know, because whenever Sonic's on the toilet, he can't run up. His crap would be dragged everywhere. So, that's the only reason why Cannon could actually kill someone: Sonic didn't want to be rude and drag his crap everywhere. Literally. Straight up.

"Um, okay, so, that last one was disturbing and looked like some rejected Zorro scene," Damien stated.

"Personally, I thought I captured the scene marvelously," Cannon jeered as Stream chuckled, and Sirin rolled his eyes.

"No, Cannon, it was FATE that FATED you do so such a horrible acting job. Your FATE is to end up on the streets where FATE will eat your privates and spit them up so you will never reproduce," Sirin stated, emphasizing FATE to prove how much of a Negi Hyuuga fan boy he is.

"Wow, that's morbid," Espio stated quietly.

"Yes, he's trying to out-emo me," Shadow murmured before narrowing his eyes. "NO ON IS MORE EMO THAN SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

And then I hung myself because I wrote in all capitals and made Shadow out of character. Then again, I realized that I don't really care about Shadow and came back to life.

Wait…but if I was dead…how can I reanimate myself or think?

…Fuck it. It's too hard to figure out.

Whatever, back to watching some manly movie: Repo! The Genetic Opera. They steal your organs and sing! Tomo/Mary-sue, Write the rest of this.

Tomo/Mary-sue: Didn't you want to do something with Armand and Carnage this chapter?

…Oh HELLZ YEAH!

"So, welcome to the stage Armand and Carnage, two characters that were only relevant to this story for about five chapters!" Damien shouted as the audience applauded.

"Hello, slave!" Carnage jeered, sitting a foot away from Armand as a buff bodyguard walked in to ensure that there wouldn't be too much bloodshed.

"For the last damn time, I am not your slave!" Armand shouted, eye twitching.

"Okay, calm down! So, let's ask what started this feud," Gemini offered.

Before Armand or Carnage could speak, Damien whipped around and turned on the monitor. In Babylon Bee, Armand and Carnage walked approximately a hundred yards to the exact same tree. If one is walking at three MPH while the other is running like homicidal maniac, who should get there first?

By the way, they both crashed into each other and slammed into the tree. Why? Carnage was running away from a mob of girls he had stolen panties from and snuck a few into Armand's watch.

Armand's watch can do anything the plot calls for.

So, they both argued over the panties and noticed the tree. The tree was about twenty feel tall, very tall for a good tree. YES YOU ARE, GOOD TREE! GOOD TREE!

I am currently punching myself in the face for writing that.

Anyway, they instantly started to climb when the girls came in closer like a tidal wave. Carnage snatched Armand's head, threw him to the mob of girls, but not before Armand snatched Carnage's tail.

"I won't die alone!" the tiger screamed as they were both mauled by girls.

After being beaten to a bloody pulp, Carnage stood up. "Hey! Tiger thing!"

Armand snatched Carnage in a whip produced by his watch. See? It can do anything the plot calls for! "What the hell do you want?"

"We challenge you to a climbing contest!"

Armand looked around in confusion, having no idea WTF he was talking about. "There's no one here but us. Who else are you talking about?"

"Oh, we has-" and Carnage went off into some long-ass explanation of how something went into his mind and made him into what he is today.

Needless to say, Armand was still confused as hell and didn't really care so Damien skipped over that part.

"Okay, how about this, since you got my ass mauled by a bunch of girls which I shouldn't of, if I win, you're my slave," Armand offered.

"We like this plan!" Carnage jeered and dashed up the tree.

"Hey, cheater!" Armand whined and began to climb.

But cameras showed the Carnage pressed a random button on said tree and out came a million freaking ninjas that pulverized Armand, but his watch, always a plot device, kicked their asses. When he looked up, Carnage was at the top of the tree with a dog collar.

"…Oh…hell no…"

"We win!" Carnage jeered, doing the pelvic thrust like Michael Jackson on steroids.

Somewhere in Nevada, Josh looks ready to kill me. Hi Josh!

Damien shut the screen off, and Armand was already strangling Carnage. The buff bodyguard was busy on his smoke break, standing in the hall and looking all buff and buff and maor buff.

Did I mention he was pretty trucking buff?

"Come on! Be men!" Gemini shouted, breaking into two and split them apart. He gave them strange red and white balls. "Use this!"

Carnage whipped his at Armand, hitting him straight in the forehead. The ball exploded suddenly and out came Electabuzz, the best Pokemon ever. No, my computer doesn't do that weird slash thing over the e so I didn't spell Pokemon wrong. Armand threw his, hitting Carnage in the mouth and it was lodged there. Out from his ball came Scyther.

Before you ask, yes, I did rip this straight from that Pokemon episode when it was actually cool. Kanto, bitches!

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" Carnage eagerly shouted, waving his hands around wildly.

"Scyther, dodge it!" Armand ordered.

Unfortunately, Scyther was partially deaf so he heard, "Scyther! Dance!" and began to do the Can Can by himself and looked like a loser.

Carnage quirked an eyebrow before shouting, "You mock us! Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!"

"FALCON PAWNCH!"

"Huh?" Armand and Carnage intelligently stated.

Captain Falcon appeared out of a Charmy Rogues plothole and slammed his fist into Carnage's mouth, and he crashed into Armand. They were ejected into the ceiling and met Team Rocket who were blasting off agaaaaain. They soon went to the moon and created a herd of moon llamas and sold them for three trillion dollars to wealthy, but foul businessmen.

And that, my friends, will be the plot of the next Sonic game: Sonic Llamas! Attack of the Half Metal Moon Because Eggman/Robotnik/Ivo/FatManWithNoLife was an Ass and Blew it Up!

"Um, that was interesting," Damien stated.

"So, let's do a quick interview with Rodrigo's bastard kids that nobody really gave two damns about!" Gemini shouted as Lucrezia stood…

…but then Wave shot her in the back of the head, killing her instantly. Everybody looked in horror to Wave except Tagio was crying with happiness because that bitch kept getting in his grill about his man, Cesare.

"That home-wrecker tried to take _my _man," Wave growled, throwing Nack's pistol back to him. "No one takes Jet unless I give them permission."

"What am I, your bitch?" Jet cried in exasperation.

"No offense, Jet, but you are," Vector commented as Mighty nodded.

"Okay, when we come back, we'll have even more rivalry! Tomo/Mary-sue and Espio," Gemini stated. "See ya!"

Tomo, busy listening to that emo shit, finally looked up and intelligently stated, "Huh? What'd I miss?"

…

I hate Tomo. Really do. I love her and hate her. Straight up. Okay, bye!

…Should I even proofread this? Nah, fudge it. Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters © Respective Owners

Charmy Rogues: The Reunion Show

Chapter Three: Rodrigo Touched An Area of Espio's No-No Square!

"Okay, hi again, Damien here," the dog greeted, fanning himself, "and I just realized that all of my insurance has been stolen by that bitch over there."

Tomo/Mary-sue yawned, shaking her head. "I have no idea what your saying."

"Tomo, give Damien his money back," Espio commanded.

Tomo leered over to him, shaking her head. "No, piss off you Sasuke-wannabe."

"Excuse me, you're the Mary-sue," he countered, rolling his golden eyes.

"I am not," she spat back.

O rly?

"Ya rly, bitch," Tomo hissed, glaring at the sky.

"Uh…anyway, if Tomo is finished talking to the ceiling, not the sky, you idiot," Gemini stated, "we'll go into some grueling questions."

"Espio, do you think of yourself as a raging asshole because you betrayed everyone in Babylon Bee, even though you sorta redeemed yourself at the end and in Rogue's Bee?" Damien asked, throwing the microphone into the boy chameleon's face.

"Well, I-"

"And what was the deal with letting Rodrigo invade your body? Pedophile much," Gemini interjected.

"Let me say that-"

"And what was the deal with stabbing me, you little crap-headed ninja brat!" Nack shouted, leaping to his feet.

"Shut up!" Espio screamed, gripping his horn. "I'm going to kill you all if you don't just shut up!"

Silence…whooooo….

"Let me speak. I am still horrified of my actions because I let my pride and desire for rebirth overcome me. For that, I am humbly asking for everyone's forgiveness," Espio requested, standing up and bowing towards the audience.

"…Hey, Espio, why do you have a yellow penis on your forehead?" Bean asked, raising his hand.

Espio chucked a kunai at Bean's forehead, stabbing him and instantly killed him. Bark poked Bean's side, watching him roll out of his chair and sprawl onto the floor.

"…Anyone else wish to discuss my horn?" Espio growled.

Moar silence.

"Excellent." Espio sat back down, sighing through his invisible nose.

"It's okay, Espio, we forgive you," Vector stated, coming down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Charmy, get the hell over here and forgive him!"

"He can't," Raine stated.

"Why?"

She pointed to the syringe that was in his arm with Charmy sprawled on the floor. Ripping it out the syringe, she read the label and rolled her eyes in disgust. "Apparently, Rodrigo wants him."

Inside the syringe was a drug that lead Charmy's soul to Hell where Rodrigo could have some fun time. Needless to say, Raine was pissed that Rodrigo was probably having a little fun with Charmy's subconscious. Taking the syringe, Raine stabbed herself with it and fell unconscious. For her, it was time to kick some major crow ass.

"…Pucking fedophile," Vector grumbled.

"Well, while Raine goes to kick the crap outta Rodrigo, let's go see the scene where Espio meets Rodrigo in the other realm," Gemini stated, pressing a button the remote.

The screen behind them changed to where Espio was a ghost going all "whooooo!" and floated around the Purgatory. He was bored and wanted to stab something desperately. He couldn't stab Vector because, he, too, was a ghost going "whooooo!" with him and that would just be like cutting air. At the moment, Vector wasn't with him because he wanted to go watch Pooty Tang.

"Want to live?"

Espio took in a sharp breath, looking around the darkness. He managed to find the figure cloaked in a white hood behind him. Growling, Espio instantly recognized the malicious violet eyes that had slayed him. Rodrigo removed his hood, smirking cockily.

"I asked you a question, Espio, a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. I've learned all about you. You hate being here, stuck to rot in the darkness of Purgatory. You never wanted to die so young with so much potential," Rodrigo sneered.

"Stay back," Espio snarled.

"Why would I do that? I'm just here to have a platonic conversation," Rodrigo cooed, shaking his head.

"You're a murderer, you monster," Espio barked.

"…Espio, that was so gay," Tomo muttered, placing a hand to her cheek.

"Shut up, sister," Espio whined.

Back on the screen, Rodrigo approached Espio and cupped his chin, forcing the chameleon to gaze up to him. "You don't have to blame me. Blame the bee brat."

"You cannot be serious. You're telling me to blame Charmy?" Espio questioned, slapping his hand away.

Rodrigo nodded, gripping Espio's shoulder in a tight grasp so that he couldn't escape. "Indeed! Why should you have died if he was the one that caused your pain? I was after him, not you. It was like you were the innocent bystander that got caught up in the crossfire. Poor Espio, dying for a child."

Espio squirmed uncomfortable, looking away. "It…wasn't his fault. Why were you even after him?"

"Simple! He ruined my life centuries ago, so I'll ruin his life now so he'll never get the chance too!" Rodrigo chortled.

"But how? Charmy's eight by now."

"Wait until he's a little older. Then you'll see what a terror he is." Rodrigo grasped Espio's hands, making him gasp. "It does not have to be this way, Espio. Join me. We will stop the terror that will be Charmy Bee."

"What kind of terror?" Espio questioned, looking up to Rodrigo in sight curiosity.

"I don't know how, but he comes back to my time when Babylon was on the brink of war and ruins it for the people," Rodrigo informed, smirking wickedly. "He is the reason why the Babylonians had to escape, causing thieves like the Babylon Rogues to be born. He is the cause of Babylon's destruction!"

Espio gasped, looking down to his Rodrigo's hands in horror. "How…how could he do something so horrid?"

"I don't know, but he did." Rodrigo offered his hand. "Listen to me, Espio the Chameleon, we can find the Grim Reaper and steal his scythe, cut a hole into the fabric of reality and join the living, but I'll need your body to do so. Give me your hand, and the connection will be made."

Espio backed up, gritting his teeth so tightly they could have cracked. The ninja warrior hesitated, glancing down to his feet because his shoes were the most ballin' things in existence. In fact, Espio's shoes were more ballin' than platform shoes! Disco inferno baby!

"Okay…I'm in," Espio stated, reaching out.

Rodrigo snatched his hand, and a brilliant light exploded. "Good, but let me just tell you that you've made a very good decision!"

The crow's body evaporated into mist, and it surged into Espio's mouth. Espio writhed, dropping to the ground and gripped his head like he was going mad. Veins bulged out of his skull and temples, and he unleashed a hellish scream that was really-hitched pitched. Think Hannah Montana screaming.

When Espio finally stopped rolling on the ground like he was on fire, shouting/singing, "No! Stop! Don't touch me there! This is my no-no square!", Rodrigo had fully taken over his body and ran off, kicked Grim Reaper's ass, and went off to Earth to go have himself a jolly old time being an old guy in a young body.

…shit, that sounds wrong…

In his mind, Espio screamed, "You crazy pedo-bird! Get out!"

"Look, if I give you candy that looks like pills, will you shut up?" Rodrigo asked, rolling his eyes.

"…Are they sugary and will probably make my teeth rot?"

Rodrigo looked down at his Nyquil pills. "Um…yes?"

"Okay! I like candy pills!"

And that's how Rodrigo invaded Espio.

…that still sounds wrong.

Tomo straight up slapped Espio over the head. "You are a fucking idiot."

"And you are a bitch," Psyko called from the audience as his brother, Somatic, nodded.

"No fighting!" Gemini ordered.

Tomo and Psyko gave him an extremely blunt look.

"…Well, maybe you can throw some stuff at each other, but-"

Before Gemini could finish, Psyko whipped out his AWESOME Freddy Krueger claws while Tomo pulled out her sword and had an epic battle. In fact, it's too epic for me to describe because it was that epic. In fact, it was SO FREAKING EPIC that even God made a bet with Satan on who would win. God rooted for Tomo because he sure as hell doesn't want that wolf coming in and taking over. Satan rooted for Psyko because he didn't want some bitch coming in and taking over.

So, in the end, both simply called a truce after Somatic calmly walked down and slapped them both in the face.

Under his breath, Psyko muttered, "Bitch."

Under her breath, Tomo muttered, "Ass."

"If we can actually do something productive, that would be nice," Damien stated, wiping some blood of his shoulder. "So, Tomo, do you recognize that fact that you are probably the most unoriginal OC here?"

"…Up yours, mofo," Tomo hissed.

Kiba Sniper hates OCs, especially her own. Especially other people's. She's just a bitch that way.

…Why the hell am I referring to myself in the third person?

"Because you're a stupid little mother-!" Tomo cut herself off, realizing she was standing up on Espio's head and shaking her fist at the sky.

"Ceiling, you mean," Gemini corrected.

Oh, right.

"Tomo, who are you talking to? God? If God's there, tell him that it was Espio who stole his waffles," Vector ordered.

"I was hungry!" Espio defended furiously.

Damien grabbed Tomo, and along with Gemini, scampered off the stage was Espio and Vector began fighting over God's waffles. Psyko and Somatic hopped down since they were bored and decided to chime in.

"Are you crazy? They don't know that they're in a fanfic by some teenage girl," Gemini hissed.

"What if we just tell everyone?" Damien offered.

"Uh, let's just not because either that crazy Sniper is gonna kill them or they'll kill her," Gemini explained as Tomo brightened considerably at the last part. "…Tomo, you're smiling…weirdly."

Tomo bolted back out and shrieked, "Hey, everyone! Did you guys know that-!"

"I'll handle her," Psyko jeered and leaped out, slicing her throat.

Tomo died, but nobody really cared except Nack who lost his bed buddy.

"Well, should we…should we end it here?" Gemini asked, sliding back into his chair as he watched Tomo's corpse.

"Eh, might as well. At least we got through one pivotal part of the series," Damien snickered, wrapping his arm around Psyko in a friendly gesture. "So, see you next time as we sit down with the Chaotix and maybe even this guy to find out why he even helped at all."

Psyko quietly removed Damien's hand and shuddered. "Ew, dog germs…"

… 

Hm, yes. Indeed. Either I die or they die. Probably me. Please, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Characters © Respective Owners

Charmy Rogues: Reunion Show

Chapter Four: Mighty Was Kicked Off Team Chaotix Because of His Morning Greeting!

"Welcome back to some fanfic reunion show that nobody cares about!" Damien jeered, waving blissfully.

"So, we had one death, Tomo, so far, but no one really cared about her," Gemini muttered as the janitors cleaned up the blood Tomo splattered on the floor.

"I cared!" Nack wailed. "All I am is Sega and Archie's punch bag! I finally got some booty, but that bastard-" He pointed to Psyko who whistled innocently and wiped the blood off his claws. "-killed her!"

"Shut up, Nack, you Indiana Jones wannabe," Psyko retorted, inspecting his claws in the light.

"…You wanna get this over?" Gemini asked Psyko.

Psyko paused. It was at that moment that the wolf did not know what to do with his thumbs. So he pulled out his cell phone and texted "sup baby?" along with a few inappropriate additions that would make this M-rated to a few of his lady friends back home. Well, he just hoped the random digits he entered were them.

Receiving a message, Rouge picked up her cell phone and gasped. "Who the hell sent this?"

Psyko quickly lunged from his seat, dragging Somatic down onto the stage. Just because he wasn't afraid of Rouge didn't mean that he didn't want to get his eyes scratched out. "Okay, can we get this over with? My pizza should be arriving in five."

"Why did you help Cesare in Rogue's Bee?" Gemini asked.

"For the lulz-" Somatic replied.

"-and the money," Psyko finished.

"…What money?" Damien wondered.

Cesare, managing to free himself from his vodka's grasp, stumbled drunkenly onto the stage. He drank his fourth helping of Russian Vodka that morning and giggled, falling into Psyko's lap.

Shoving the crow off, Psyko kicked him in the head until he was sober.

…That took at least five hours.

…Five hours later…

"Feeling better now!" Cesare cheered after vomiting a small inland river.

"Peh, can't even hold your own booze down. Pathetic," Mighty muttered.

"So, how much did you pay them?" Gemini asked, getting himself an awesome SANDWICH.

"About…forty bucks each," Cesare informed.

"…That's it?" Damien asked.

"Yeah," the wolf brothers replied in unison.

"You two risked your lives for eighty bucks?" the dog questioned.

"Yeah," they stated again.

"…Do you know that you've been ripped off?" Gemini mused.

"Huh?" they intelligently pondered. Geniuses say "huh?" a lot, meaning Storm must be the next Albert Einstein!

Being a bazillionaire, Gemini asked to see the money the wolves received. They obliged, handing over four twenties. Gemini carefully inspected them, humming loudly. He was suddenly donned in a Sherlock Holmes outfit with Damien as his faithful Watson. Holding the magnifying glass extremely close to the twenty, one might think that Gemini was undressing it with his eyes.

"AHA!" Gemini shouted.

"Hey! Only I can say that!" Vector barked viciously.

"Well, _Shadow the Hedgehog_ sucked, and your voice sounded like you had too much heroin," Gemini snapped. Waving the four twenties in the air, he proclaimed, "These are counterfeits!"

"Oh no!" Amy cried.

"Oh no!" Cream cried.

"Oh no!" Shadow wailed, looking up from his Maria photograph as Kumori rolled her eyes.

"Emo," the prototype hedgehog mumbled.

"Oh no!" Jet cried, plan foiled on stealing their money later.

"OH YEAH!" the Kool-Aid guy shouted, barging in from the wall.

Everyone stared blankly.

"…What…the…fuck…" Jet slowly muttered.

Kool-Aid guy glanced around nervously before running off…but not before kidnapping Bean's corpse.

Why?

Think Orochimaru wanting Sasuke's body.

Psyko and Somatic snarled up at Cesare. How could he trick them? They trusted him! That cur! That boar! That…that…!

"Stop trying to make a prose," Gemini quipped. "You're failing."

Shut up.

"Wolf Pack! To us!" Carnage roared as the eleven billion wolves barged onto the stage. "Our comrades have been deceived! What do we do?" 

"KILL THE BIRDIE!" they shrieked.

"Yes, our legion! KILL THE ALCOHOLIC!" Carnage screamed.

"Uh, it's just eighty bucks. You don't have to," Rector reasoned, but went unheard as they grabbed Cesare and ran off, screaming nonsense. "Well, I tried."

"MASTER CESARE!" Tagio wailed. "No…" He gasped. "NOOOOO-!"

Wave, Sirin and Stream took turns smacking him until he was a bloody pulp because nobody liked him.

"Well, it's time to interview some people of actual relevance to the tale! Team Chaotix!"

Vector and Espio stood back up and dragged Charmy's unconscious body onto the stage. However, Mighty and Ray followed them, sitting adjacent in another set of chairs. Eyes locked in bloody glares, each wishing death upon each other. It would have been a cool scene if Charmy would stop snoring.

"Hey, what's up with this? I thought you four were, I dunno, like friends," Damien pondered.

"Oh, no, I'm still angry," Mighty growled, arms crossed furiously.

"Is this about Sonic Heroes?" Vector barked. "Because it ain't my fault that you're attracted to men."

"…What the fuck, Vector. That's a statement, not a question," Mighty snapped, narrowing black orbs onto the crocodile's dark amber ones.

"Uh, we have that clip too on why Mighty wasn't in Sonic Heroes! Roll it!" Gemini ordered.

The screen flickered to the dusty interior of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Honestly, it looked like a haven for homeless people, it was that dirty. Vector was busy filling out legal paperwork to lessen their right; Espio was trying to meditate in a corner because he wants to become Naruto's apprentice as he is infatuated with him; Charmy is coloring heinous looking pictures of Vector and Vanilla from a fantasy the former once told the six-year-old. Basically, it looked sweet, sweet lovemaking between a crocodile and a rabbit in kinky bondage uniforms.

"Charmy, what are you-? Oh my God! Charmy!" Espio screamed, looking down at Charmy's coloring book.

"Do you like it, Espio?" the oblivious bee asked. "Vector told me he wants to do this with Vanilla!"

"Oh my God!"

"Uh, Espio?"

"VECTOR!"

Vector slammed his head inexplicably on the table, slipping on even more late payments and a relocation notice. "What, Espio? Can't you see I'm busy trying not actually pay our bills with my CD collection by selling my babies on eBay?"

"What are you raping Charmy's mind with? He doesn't get it!" Espio shrieked, pointing to the picture.

Vector blinked, looking down at Charmy as the proud bee raised his picture. His snout fell to the floor. So what did the responsible guardian do?

He ate the picture.

"…What are you doing?" Charmy screamed, trying to pry Vector's snout open.

Swallowing, Vector snapped, "Charmy, when I speak about Vanilla, go to your room!"

"You mean the closet?" Charmy bluntly asked, pointing over to a tiny cupboard.

"Yeah, that!"

"What's the story, morning glories?" Mighty questioned, walking down with a cheery smile that could even make Michael Myer's heart melt from the sheer warmness.

Vector, Espio and Charmy stared blankly at Mighty. He stared back.

Silence.

"…Get out," Vector stated.

"Huh?" Mighty asked.

"Get out!" Vector roared. "That has got to be the lamest greeting I've ever heard!" Vector began spewing fireballs at Mighty by eating Espio and Charmy and repeatedly doing it, also destroying their home.

"What's wrong with you?" Mighty yelped, narrowly avoiding Espio's peni-I mean, horn. He scrambled out the door, eyes wet with tears and cried, "I'll remember this!" and ran away.

"…Can I have his room?" Charmy asked.

"Eh, sure! Why not?" Vector replied, nodding.

"You two realize that we just kicked out our friend because of a morning greeting, right?" Espio questioned.

They nodded.

Espio shrugged. "Whatever. More leg room to meditate."

As the clip ended, Mighty trembled. Damien and Gemini, knowing that Mighty was the strongest in the world, not even Chuck Norris, Jesus and Mike Tyson combined could stand up to him, backed away. Actually, they just ran for their lives as Mighty snatched Vector's neck and furiously strangled him.

"Oh, Vector!" Vanilla called, waving her hand, stopping the fight. Her expression turned grim. "I want a divorce. You plagued that bee's mind far worse than those two-" She pointed to Jet and Storm who began to whistle innocently. "-ever could."

"Oh, shit!" Vector whined as Mighty tapped the crocodile's spine and broke it.

Yeah, he's that strong, mofos. Don't fuck with Mighty.

"So, Ray, what have you and Mighty been up to?" Damien asked, hiding behind his chair as Mighty ripped off Espio's horn.

"Oh, we started a pimp business in Vegas," Ray explained.

"How old are you?" Gemini questioned incredulously.

"Well, if the author was smart, she'd remember that I'm technically twelve in the comics, but she says I'm fourteen or something," Ray informed.

"You know we're in a-?"

"Yes, Damien, I do. So does Mighty. We're the only ones that know." The squirrel smirked, shaking his head as Mighty furiously spun Espio and Vector over his head. "The only reason we played along is because of what Mighty's getting to do now."

See? Everybody wins!

"So, Espio, you're still kind of alive. Did you like how the Babylon Rogues raised Charmy when you were dead?" Gemini asked to Espio's twitching body.

"…No, they're deserve to be Kentucky friend chickens," Espio moaned, using a horrible pun.

Wave pulled out a rocket launcher from her back pocket and blew Espio up.

"I love you," Jet crooned, wrapping his arm around her.

"And, on that note, we'll stop it here because I don't want to have to clean up the stage again," Gemini muttered. "See ya."

…

Meanwhile…

Somebody knocked at my door. I answered.

"OH, SHIT!" I screamed.

"YOU DID NOT INCLUDE OMEGA IN ANY PART OF THE TRILOGY! HOW COULD YOU NOT INCLUDE THE GRAND OMEGA, THE MOST PERFECT EGGMAN ROBOT EVER?" E-123 Omega screamed in his monotone, raising his missiles. "DIE BITCH!"

…

Will I live? Will I die? The answer is probably, "shit, she's screwed." by many of you! Please, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Characters © Respective Owners

Charmy Rogues: The Reunion Show

Chapter Five: Jet and Storm Fuck With Continuities!

"Hey, she updated!" Damien shouted gleefully.

"I thought she was getting mauled by Omega," Gemini wondered.

-Twenty Minutes Away-

I am still screaming and running, throwing small children and cats at Omega, but he is blasting them away.

"ASSIMILATE!" he-

Wait…robots are genderless. So…maybe Omega's secretly a girl and we don't know it!

"That makes no sense, you moronic human! I, THE GREAT OMEGA, will eat your babies!" Omega shrieked.

"But I'm not pregnant! I'm only sixteen with summer homework that I put off!" I wailed.

"Ooooh, so that's why she doesn't update," Damien muttered.

"No, it's because she's lazy," Psyko stated, sitting next to them and polished his knives.

"When did you get up here as a host?" Damien asked.

"Just now because she got bored," Psyko replied, inspecting his knives.

"Okay, let's just get the last interview over with! Then we can go home! The Babylon Rogues! Get up here so I can leave with some dignity intact!" Gemini shouted.

The three birds along with a sleeping Charmy happily strolled up to the stage. Storm slapped Charmy in the face, effectively waking him up. Charmy sputtered, looking around in confusion to find Raine smiling.

"Thanks for saving me from Rodrigo's penetration!" Charmy jeered.

More silence.

"As this fic could get any worse, I get horrid child molestation images plowed in my head," Gemini grumbled.

"You said it," Psyko mumbled, shaking his head in disgust.

"So…um…what the hell do we ask them?" Damien asked, lowering his voice.

"Storm, are you secretly madly in love with Jet?" Gemini questioned.

Storm's beak dropped, staring wide-eyed at the brown hedgehog in horror. Slowly, he moved his head negatively. However, Damien played the clip in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity where Storm was found blushing and giggling after Jet praised him for getting two Arks of the Cosmos.

"You…you bastard! _He's my man!_" Wave roared, whipping out her Wrench O' Doom.

"B-but we make more sense together!" Storm feebly argued.

"More fans love us together though!"

"Because those fans think you're 'cute' together because hawks can't eat swallows or anything," Charmy interjected sarcastically as Jet quickly sprinkled salt over Wave's head and removed her bandana first.

Jet noticed Charmy and the hosts' incredulous gaze and shrugged, quietly putting away his knife and fork. "What? Swallows and albatrosses are a delicious part of a hawk's appetite."

Silence is silent.

Wave and Storm slowly turned to Jet in abrupt terror. They took a quick look to each other before getting up and walked out the door.

"Wow, Wave, he really tried to screw with us!" Storm blurted.

"Yeah, he only wanted to eat us, that cannibal," Wave muttered.

"Well, ya know…"

Wave looked up to him in confusion.

"…albatrosses eat swallows."

Wave's beak dropped like a sack of potatoes. She darted away on her Extreme Gear, screaming bloody murder. Storm sighed, hating it when they ran. Jumping onto his own Gear, he laughed maniacally.

"GET IN MAH BELLEH!" he shrieked as they dashed across the stage again.

"Uh, what about me?" Kiba the Mary-sue/Panda/Idiotic Author Insert asked.

Psyko shot her in the head. She died instantly.

"So, Jet, since you're the last Babylon Rogue left, we were wondering what universes you and Storm went to?" Gemini asked conversationally, hoping to delude the stupidity for a few moments as Psyko crossed off Kiba from his last of kills.

"…Next are Dylan and Cole Sprouse?" Damien asked.

"They defiled Pokemon with their commercial. They should die," Psyko bluntly replied.

"Well…what Storm and I went through…" Jet trailed off, looking over his shoulder quickly with a quirky grin. "Listen, can we just show the clips?"

"Uh, sure," Gemini conceded, turning on the television again. "…How the hell did you and Storm do _that?_"

"The fire monster was already there!" Jet whined.

The screen exposed an enormous creature called Fire made out of fire and stalked down a large hill. The next shot showed Thunder and Lightning from the wannabe-anime show _Teen Titans _look in absolute horror at what they had a hand in creating as Slade, dressed in his "old one" costume smiled like a pedophile.

"Good. Very good," Slade sneered.

"Brother…what have we done?" Thunder murmured in horror as Jet and Storm watched Fire beat the shit out of the Teen Titans.

"You caused five teenaged super-brats to get their asses handed to them. Nice work," Jet stated, walking past a dumbstruck Thunder.

"When did they…?" Thunder trailed off as Slade shouted at them to go kill the Teen Titans.

"Yes! We must fight!" Lightning jeered.

"But, brother-"

"Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns!" Lightning shrieked, leaning right up into Thunder's face. "Come!"

"God, he is so abusive," Storm muttered to Jet as Lightning glared over to them.

"And who are you that-?"

"You two talk funny like you're some sorta Asian version of Samurai Jack," Jet deduced, cutting Lightning off.

"…Anyway…" Thunder mused, creeped out by Jet's high-sounding voice. "…Brother, we must not fight them any longer. I-"

"Yes you do," Slade snapped. "Fire is your creation, and they have no right to destroy your fun!"

"Come, Thunder!" Lightning shouted, teleporting them away as Slade began to laugh.

"Heh-!"

"HIYA!"

"Hey!" Jet shouted, stopping Robin, Boy Wonder, in mid-kick from stopping Slade. "Where're your pixie shoes?"

"And the short shorts that look like a leotard!" Storm cried.

Slade promptly kicked Robin's ass, and Robin screamed like a little baby. "SUH-LAAAAAAADE!"

"God, you suck. Why am I even wasting my time on you when I could just go after that delirious little chick, Terra?" Slade wondered.

"That's season two where BBRae and BBTerra go at each other's throats," Robin informed.

"Oh, right."

Meanwhile, as Lightning went off to fight Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, Thunder charged up a ball of sound as Beast Boy, as a tiger, stepped up and roared.

"Stand aside, green one!" Thunder commanded, but Beast Boy darted straight at him.

"Wait!" Jet shouted as a purple mist formed around them. "I'm green, too! So, like, am I green one?"

Thunder's mouth opened, looking completely confused as Beast Boy turned back into his human self. "…T-two green ones?"

"No! I'm the green one! That bird is just some crackhead! Listen to me, Thunder, what you're doing is wrong! All those innocent people can be hurt! Why are you doing this?" Beast Boy shouted.

"My brother and I…the old one says we are unique, gifted, better," Thunder feebly replied.

"By looking like some ugly, blue rip-off of Samurai Jack?" Jet asked. "I mean, seriously! What the hell is up with your helmet? It looks like you have an acorn on top."

"…Fuck you!" Thunder screamed, blasting Jet out of the continuity along with Storm.

The screen changed again, this time landing in the Transformers Animated world. Starscream took one look at them and greeted the birds rather politely. Jet and Storm's eyes widened, and they burst into hysterical laughter.

"He sounds like a ghetto Spongebob! " Storm wailed.

Starscream huffed, walking away, muttering, "Ain't my fault Tom Kenny is my voice actor…I didn't chose this voice, you slagging punks!"

Jetfire and Jetstorm promptly kicked his ass and went over to Jet and Storm to add them to their collection of oddities.

"Hello, little organic birdies! Ve be taking you now!" Jetfire blissfully giggled, snatching them up in his hands.

"…Russian Autobots. You've got to be kidding me," Jet muttered. "Hey, Russian 'bots! Are you two spies for the Soviet Union?"

"Soviet? Vhat be Soviet?" Jetstorm asked.

"I knew it! Communists!" Jet shrieked.

"Say vhat?" the twins shrieked in shock as Sentinel Prime flew in and screamed manically.

"I knew it! You two are…" Sentinel's voice became exceedingly quiet. "…spiiiiies."

The twins gasped, pointing to each and screamed, "He be spy! I be spy? No, you is the spying spy! Spy!" Moreover, they began to have an awesome robot battle that resulted in Detroit getting blown up.

Needless to say, Optimus was pissed, and Jet and Storm ran away.

The screen changed to the world of Nightmare on Elm Street. Freddy, the apparent child rapist/creep/self-proclaimed King of Murder, was skipping down Elm Street with the heads of more innocent kids, that had nothing to do with his death just that they were moved to Elm Street by their parents, on his fingers and knives. He smiled, whistling to himself before whipping out a boa constrictor and threw it in another house. A high-pitched scream occurred, and Storm dashed out.

"SNAKE! SNAKE ON MY NECK!" Storm shrieked.

"Storm! Go limp!" Jet shouted.

"I hate it when people say 'go limp'. Makes my pee-pee tickle!" Freddy sneered.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE KILLER!" Jason roared, leaping out and sliced Freddy's awesome hat in half.

"NOOO! I AM, BITCH!" Freddy shrieked shrilly, but Denzel Washington or whatever the hell his name is popped out and glared at the snake on Storm's neck, suffocating him.

"I've had it! I'm tired of these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane!" he screamed.

Everyone stopped, looking over to Denzel in confusion. Freddy and Jason stopped fighting and shrugged.

"Um, we're not on a plane," Jet corrected.

"I've had it! I'm tired of these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane!" he screamed again.

Freddy sighed in disgust and shot Denzel in the head. Storm quietly pushed the snake off and the birds stood to the side as the idols of horror films clashed again. In fact, it was so epic that Denzel's head decapitated itself from his body. In fact, it was SO EPIC that Jet filmed it to give Charmy nightmares.

Basically, I'm too much of a lazy brat to write it. LOL.

Then Jet and Storm ran away into another world that turned into Ben 10: Alien Force. They were so confused by the plot that Jet just threw a bomb and killed everyone.

The duo them moved onto Pokemon and met Brock. Storm grabbed Brock's lines-for-eyes and ripped them open, revealing sparkly shoujo eyes. Screaming like little girls, the birds ran away before Storm was hit in the head with a Pokeball or whatever there are so fucking many now. I mean, seriously, who needs that many _balls_?

Ash Ketchum emerged from the forest, holding up his Pokeball with Storm in it. "AWRIGHT! I'MMA POKEHMANZ MASTAH! U R A N00B I R NOT LOL JKJKJKJK!"

Pikachu came from behind, trembling. He looked frightened, breathing unevenly. Jet stared at the yellow mouse and suddenly gasped. Pikachu was sending electronic waves into Jet's head, allowing him to hear his throats.

_Help me. Jesus Christ, help me, bird! You have no fucking idea what it's like to be stuck with this idiot! Get me to the Digimon world, Beyblade world, hell, I even go to the Yu-Gi-Oh! world! Please! Ya gotta help me!" _Pikachu mentally wailed, black eyes wide and adorable.

Jet ran over, kicked Ash in the balls, grabbed Pikachu and Storm's ball and ran back through the door. He opened another door and placed Pikachu inside. Patting his head, Jet smiled and stated he would now have a fine life. Once he shut the door, Pikachu smiled, happy to be away from that maniac Ash, but turned around and gaped.

"Oh…shit…"

He landed in Generator Rex world, finding Breach looking down to him. She suddenly smiled wickedly and screamed, "NEW TOY! MIIIINE!"

_SONUVABITCH!_

More continuities were screwed with. Jet placed a bomb down Iron Man's pants and blew him up, allowing Dr. Doom to take over that world. Storm accidentally killed the Joker, which left Batman wondering what the hell to do with his life. He attempted to bond with his bratty-ass kid Damien, but the whiny bitch really just wanted to spend quality father/son time by kicking villain ass. In Fullmetal Alchemist world, Jet shoved Edward into the portal, making him lose his body and Al to lose his arm and leg. Thus, plot got ruined, and everyone got SCREWED. Oh, and Envy and Lin(g) hooked up. Storm pushed Anakin over to the good side with a disgusted sigh in Stars Wars world.

"Stop being such a pansy!" he snapped as Anakin continued to waist his time angsting about "THE DARK SIDE".

"But they had cookies," he whined, fiddling with his lightsaber.

"YO DAWGS! WHO NUDGED MAH RIDE?" Freddy shouted from the Mystery Machine when Storm rammed into it with his Extreme Gear.

"Man, what the fuck, fatass?" Kyle screamed as Jet and Storm landed in South Park after running away from Freddy's insane traps. "Who the hell are these guys? Your food supply?"

"I'm not fat, Jew Boy! I'm big-boned!" Cartman retorted.

"MFFLMHMMPHMHMMPPH!" Kenny screamed before Jet slashed his Extreme Gear through his skull as an attempt to warn the others of what Jet was doing.

"Oh, my God! He killed Kenny!" Kyle shrieked.

"You bastard!" Stan added.

Jet and Storm left and ended up in Miami and found the Totally Spies jumping up and down, shopping and working for an old guy. Somehow, it really reminded them of Charlie's Angels and Alex snatched Jet's fans and placed them in her hair.

"I LOOK FABULOUS!" she exclaimed.

"OMG, YAH YOU DO!" Sam and Clover cheerlead.

Storm killed them by clapping his hands.

They screwed around some more. Some were worse than others. They went to High School Musical world and drowned Sharpay and her ADORWABLE dog Boi. They stole all of Mario's mushrooms, thus, Bowser kicked his ass. They stole all of the Zydrate from Repo! The Genetic Opera, which resulted in drugs wars and Graverobber's hair, was cut and made him icky-looking. They destroyed all the Beyblades in Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Metal Fight Beyblade is a lame name.) and looked over to Kyouya and Benkei who sobbed over their "Beys" and realized they acted a crapload like them before smacking them over the heads with their boards. They found the X-Men with Cyclops wangsting over nothing and left him with a knife.

"Just in case you really want to end it," Jet stated sympathetically.

Gemini shut the screen off, turning towards Jet in shock. "…You…you two messed up the multi-verse. Big time."

"Damn, didn't know Freddy's penis still worked," Psyko muttered.

Damien quietly rewound the screen back towards the Generator Rex world and watched Breach throw Pikachu into her deranged little world with an insane laugh. "…Isn't she dead?"

"Dunno. Continuity never said," Jet replied.

Charmy crossed his arms, glaring up to Jet in absolute fury. "You…you and Storm were screwing around while I was getting my ass kicked?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jet nonchalantly stated.

Before Charmy could kill him, the door suddenly bashed in, and very, very, very angry characters from different universes stormed inside. Thunder and Lightning led them, both wearing orange jumpsuits from the Jump City Jail. Pikachu stood on Lightning's shoulder, head covered in bites and kisses, courtesy of Breach. Anakin wielded his lightsaber with Kenny's ghost floating by him along with Freddy revving his Mystery Machine. Several others followed in from behind.

"Fred, are you sure you really have to go through with this?" Velma asked, ogling a creeped-out Shaggy with her gaze. Scooby and Velma soon began fighting over the hippie Shaggy.

"HELL TO THE YEAH, GIRL! HE NUDGED MAH RIDE!" Freddy shouted.

"You're not black. Shut up," Daphne snapped.

"Aw…"

Freddy and Jason leaped down from the ceiling with Edward and Alphonse Elric. Alphonse had his left arm and leg converted in automail while Ed was stuck in the metal armor Al was supposed to wear.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BIRDS THAT SAID I WAS TOO SMALL TO FIT IN AN ANTHILL?" Ed roared.

"C-calm down, big brother," Al whimpered.

"Due to your interference, my brother and I were sent to jail!" Lightning shrieked.

_Breach attempted to eat me, asshole!_ Pikachu thought vehemently.

"Who the hell hooked me up with this human scum?" Envy roared as Lin(g) attempted to makeout with him.

"Because of him, we can't figure out what to do with Denzel's body!" Freddy barked.

"That asshole destroyed Leone!" Kyouya Tatagami shouted.

"And Bull, right Kyouya-kun?" Benkei Hanawa yelped.

"Why do you always look to me for approval?" Kyouya snapped.

"Heeeee ki~lled myyyyyy sissssssteeeeeer!" Ryan Evans sang. Freddy walked over and cut his head straight off.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL, COLORFUL HAIR!" Graverobber screamed, clutching the clump of hair left that was a mini-afro.

"Aw, shut up, Graverobber," Shilo muttered as Nathan ran over and stole Ryan's heart. She began to sing about being trapped in a room and wondering why she wasn't allowed to go outside until Sweeny Toad kicked her in the shin.

"I'M THE BEST HORROR MUSICAL!" Sweeny shouted.

"NO! WE'RE A ROCK OPERA!" Nathan retorted in his Repo Man suit.

"REPO!" the fans of Repo! shouted.

"SWEENY!" the fans of Sweeny Toad shouted.

They went into a climatic battle that ended with Freddy and Jason killing them all. Graverobber, Nathan, Shilo, and Sweeny ran away.

"I'mma gonna-a kick-a your ass-a!" Mario vowed, retrieving his water pump from Super Mario Sunshine. Lame.

Storm and the X-Men surged inside, and she cried with her awesome white mohawk, "That knife Jet gave Cyclops ended his life! Now, Jean Grey is back to being a freaking villain, and…Colossus, Kitty, stop making out! This is serious!"

"Sorry," they replied before going back to making out.

Batman swooped in with Iron Man, and they both shouted, "Marvel and DC team up! Operation: Kill Jet the Hawk!"

"…Aw, shit," Jet mumbled, flying away on his board.

"MMHPHHMHPPH!" Kenny screamed, and they all chased Jet to La La Land.

Everyone watched Jet was chased out with wails from various characters except Envy who desperately attempted to get Lin(g) away from him along with Thunder and Lightning who stopped and realized that someone else barged into the room with an insane robot chasing the person.

I stop completely, realizing that Thunder and Lightning spotted me. "Uh oh."

"You are the girl that utterly destroyed our back-story, wench! We are not H'san Natall hybrids!" Lightning shouted.

"And your little bird from Rogue's Bee landed us in jail! Now, we shall never be Honorary Titans!" Thunder added.

"Yeah! And just when I was gonna teach 'em about responsibility!" Beast Boy jeered, coming in from the ceiling. Patting Thunder's shoulder, he smiled. "Don't worry. I'll explain everything to Robin."

"Thank you, green one," Thunder replied, grinning back as Lightning glared over to Beast Boy.

"Would you like to help in killing her, too?" Omega asked with monotonous eager.

"Well…it does not seem right to-"

"Of course!" Lightning screamed insanely, charging up his hands and cut his brother off.

"Why in the clouds do I even bother?" Thunder muttered as he joined the chase to catch me, which included himself, his brother, Beast Boy, and Omega for being neglected.

"WHAT'D I EVER DO TO YOU GUYS?" I screamed.

"FUCKED WITH US!" they all shouted.

Gemini, Damien and Psyko watched as the Sonic characters murmured about. They had no idea what a "Rogue's Bee" was. They also wondered who that crazy bitch was and why Omega was trying to kill her.

"Uh, we'll end it right here!" Charmy blurted, waving his hands in front of the camera.

Psyko leaned over him, slamming his hand onto Charmy's head to get more screen time. "Whenever she updates, we'll be talking to Charmy!"

"And the pedo-bird, Rodrigo!" Damien added, shoving Psyko away.

Gemini sighed, rolling his eyes and quietly contemplated the many ways of mass murder.

…

Time for questions! Will I die? What will happen between Charmy and Rodrigo? Will Storm eat Wave or die with Jet? Why do I keep spending so much time in the Teen Titans section? Will I ever re-write Future Reign? Review, damn you!


	6. Chapter 6

Characters © Respective Owners

Charmy Rogues: The Reunion Show

Chapter Six: Will The Real Charmy Bee Please Stand Up?

"And we're back," Gemini mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Half of the cast is irrelevant, Jet's getting mauled by random characters, Storm's chasing Wave, the Chaotix are dead, Sonic and company are saving the world, I think, and you, Charmy, are the only one left. How did you feel about this experience?'

Charmy was busy staring Rouge's rack. "…Huh? What? Did you say something?"

"…How old are you?" Damien asked in shock as Psyko blinked in surprise.

"I taught you well," Psyko mused appreciatively.

"Ten, technically. I'm the Rogue's Bee Charmy, so I'm ten," the bee replied.

"…Uh…uh huh. Anyway, how did you like saving the world?" Gemini questioned.

"It was fun! I like being praised. I deserve it. I'm the always the underdog. Everyone loves freaking Espio because he's a stupid ninja, Vector's pretty neutral with the fans, and people obsess over Mighty. Heck, people like Ray more than me. RAY."

"I think you aren't popular with the fans, right?" Psyko summarized.

"Yeah since it's either they like me because I'm cute or they hate me because of that jerkwad." Charmy pointed a furious finger over to Shadow who was contemplating the many ways of how to resurrect MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAA. "I know all about _Shadow the Hedgehog_, asshole! I know you made me your fan boy!"

Shadow coughed inconspicuously. "Loser."

Charmy whipped out his sword and stabbed Shadow in the forehead. Fangirls screamed and created a mob outside the studio, demanding for Charmy's head. The bee winced, gulping audibly and cursed underneath his breath.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!" Jet screamed, barging back inside with BEYBLADES with a lion and bull running behind him. "THEY WANT MY SOUL!"

"Roar, Leone!" Kyouya shouted.

Benkei was staring at Kyouya's ass.

"Wait, how come you guys take spinning tops so seriously?" the Joker asked, swooping down beside him and Benkei.

Freddy Krueger sighed. "Because Beyblade is a freaking cult, stupid."

"I ain't stoopid, stoopid!" Joker barked.

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Joker and Freddy got into a fight with Jason joining in. Kyouya and Benkei snuck into the audience, cradling their Beyblades. Pikachu roared and straight up ate the three.

"…Jesus…" Jet muttered.

"PIIIIKAAA PIIII PIKACHU CHUUUUU PIKAAAACHUUUU!" Pikachu screamed, and the random characters ran away back home. ("IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR ASSES TO BE GRASS, GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR CONTINUITIES!")

"Pikachu, REEE-TURN!"

"PIKACHU PI!" Pikachu wailed as Ash shoved him back into his ball. ("OH SHIT NO!")

"YAYZORS, YOU AIN'T NEVER LEAVIN' NAO! LOLOLOLOLO-" Ash was cut off by Psyko shooting him in the face.

I wonder how many more deaths will happen!

"Now that the idiocy has died down a bit, I…get out," Psyko commanded to Beast Boy, Thunder and Lightning who found their way back to the audience and sat down.

"We're bored, dude," Beast Boy replied. "The door to our world closed, and Babylon Garden's too high up in the sky, and we're too lazy to get back there."

"Indeed," Thunder and Lightning added in unison.

"Look, just don't cause too much insanity, okay? I've already scheduled four therapy sessions in the last thirty minutes," Gemini muttered and turned back to Charmy. "So, before anything else happens-"

"WHAT'S UP MY BEE BRAT?"

"…Oh. God. No," Charmy murmured in horror.

Rodrigo the Crow appeared out of one of the vast portals of hell and popped his head up with a grin. He waved amiably, and Damien, being a nice guy, helped pull him out.

"So, we got our final guest. He came all the way from Hell, he's a creepy pedo-bird that pretty much wanted to screw Charmy the entire time-"

"Don't say that!" Charmy whined, holding his attenaes and cut off Gemini.

"-and he's the 'badass', pedophilic villain of the group! Here's Rodrigo the Crow!" Gemini introduced.

"If you touch me, I'm calling the pedo-police," the bee snarled as Rodrigo sat next to him.

"What about Jet?" Rodrigo questioned. "I'm supposed to do something to him in Future Reign, right? Oh, and in that, aren't I your-?"

STOP SPOILING, YOU ASSHOLE.

Rodrigo flinched, looking around and shouted, "Who the hell was that?"

"The author. She's kind of a bitch," Psyko explained. "Shouldn't you know? You're her most evil OC."

"And she actually likes you the most out of all her OCs, you freak," Gemini added.

"She is also shoving my brother and I into that blasted Future Reign tale," Lightning grunted.

A random bullet came from the ceiling, implanting into the back of Lightning's skull, sending the Teen Titans characters back into their universes.

GODDAMMIT I SAID STOP SPOILING. DO YOU WANT TO BE ABLE TO HAVE BABIES OR NOT?

"…So, Rodrigo, why did Charmy make you so obsessed with killing him?" Damien questioned after his coloring returned.

Rodrigo cleared his throat, sighing. "The kid ruined my life. I was just going to be a dictator over Babylon, but not like Hitler. I was going to have the oppressed finally rise. The royalty in Babylon was cruel, unjustified, and Stolen was a total dick. I mean, hell! He tried to have my dick cut off! Really, seriously, Stolen? My penis?"

Stolen, who was reading a magazine in Heaven, looked down and spit. "See? Birds do not crap when they fly. They spit because we are an arrogant, superior race."

"…You…have…issues," Gemini slowly murmured as the others looked confused.

"…Besides, how does that fit with your hatred towards Charmy?" Damien asked.

"Wait!" Psyko interjected.

"What?" Damien asked, somewhat annoyed at being interrupted.

"Look at the last time she saved this," he said, pointing to the Documents folder.

"September 23rd, 2010 at five: forty-five PM," Gemini read. "…That bitchy author."

"So that explains why we were frozen for such a long time," Charmy added.

Uh…yeah, I got no reason for not updating, but school. Love you!

"Anyway, back to questioning you! Out of the three Charmy Bees that were in the trilogy, which one did you hate the most?" Damien asked.

"Hm, that's a hard one. The eight-year-old Charmy. He was crass, rude, and an asshole. The six-year-old was naïve, and I killed him. This one is like a mini-Jet and Vector combined into one moron, and I killed him. I hate the middle one because I couldn't kill him, and that he was all stereotypical." Rodrigo shrugged, pulling out a cigarette, lit it, took a long drag, and blew a torrent of smoke into Charmy's face. "By that, I mean, that eight-year-old kept going on about that stupid concept of 'light is justice, darkness is evil' crap! I mean, hell! Look at freaking Riku! He's fine, and he uses darkness to be a hero in that shitty Kingdom Hearts game."

"Oh, excuse me for doing the right thing by stopping you!" Babylon Bee Charmy snapped, flying out in outrage

There was a pause, and everyone looked to the newcomer when the Charmy Rogues Charmy darted in, shouting, "No way! I was the best Charmy Bee ever! Besides, you two are just rip-offs! I'm the original!"

"What'd you say you miniature punk?" BB Charmy snapped, shoving CR Charmy backwards.

"Yo! I can kick both your asses!" RB Charmy shrieked, lunging out and snatched BB Charmy's wings and threw him to the ground.

"It's on! It's on! It's on!" CR Charmy cheered, stinging RB Charmy.

"…Dude…what the hell is the author on?" Psyko asked. "Whatever it is, I want some."

"Wait, what did you say?"

They all looked over to Sonic and the rest of the crew. Beads of sweat ran down their faces as rage erupted in the Sonic cast.

"Author! Wait, we're in another goddamn fanfic?" Knuckles shrieked.

"Aw, I hate these things!" Amy whined.

"Well, now what?" Gemini asked, backing up the wall with the other hosts.

Psyko cut a hole in the fabric of reality and run through it, instantly escaping death.

"…Asshole," Damien grumbled. Looking to Gemini, who had somehow become his best friend in the insanity, he stated, "Well, buddy, nice knowing you."

Gemini smirked, nodding appreciatively. "Yeah, right back at ya."

"We're not mad at you," Cream explained, approaching them.

"Yeah, we just wanna know who the hell this…" Rouge looked up to the top of the screen. "…Kiba Sniper is?"

"She's the chick that wrote the Charmy Rogues Trilogy. Basically, she ruined the Chaotix and the Babylon Rogues' lives for about three years or something," Damien explained.

"I see…Well, it's not our place," Sonic stated to everyone's surprise. He whipped out his phone, smirking, "but I know just the people who want revenge."

…

My scream ruptured through the halls of the Fiction 13. The other members just stood there and watched as Omega chased me around the white exterior of our fabulous castle that so isn't ripped off from Organization XIII's.

"Should we do something?" Sonic Phantom asked in worry.

"She's our leader. She should figure it out herself," Dark Maelstrom stated, shrugging.

"JESUS CHRIST THERE'S AN INSANE ROBOT CHASING ME AND NONE OF YOU CARE?" I shrieked.

"Eh, not really," Blue Kaous replied.

Babylon Sky Hawk aimed a laser beam that split through Omega's left shoulder, saving me, and he/she/it blew up. SupergamerGreg79 shrieked as he watched his favorite character get blown to smithereens and promptly proceeded to shoot fireballs that BSH deflected. They then proceeded to go have an epic battle on the moon that DJ-SlashMusika21 filmed for lulz and profit.

"Uh…why was Omega chasing you?" The Brawler asked.

"Guys, they know. They know about the fanfic," I exclaimed, out of breath. "WE NEED TO PUT UP EVASIVE MANUEVER TWELVE!"

"That's the one where we sacrifice someone!" Ice Knuckles shouted in exasperation.

"Yes, yes, I know." I pulled out some straws. "Whoever gets the shortest straw goes out and dies for our cause!"

Everyone pulled one. I got the shortest one.

"Uh…new test! Whoever loses at Tic-Tac-Toe!"

I lost Tic-Tac-Toe fifty-seven times.

"Kiba, you kinda fail at everything," Josky stated, walking in and out like a cool kid.

"…How did you bypass security?" Sonic Phantom wondered as everyone shrugged.

"They're here! Wait…they're not all Sonic characters." Greg peered down in some epic binoculars. "…I see Bakugan!"

"They want Kiba!" Slash cried and patted my back. "Nice knowing you."

BSH looked down, stealing Greg's binoculars and added, "Uh, Kiba-Sensei? You might wanna look who is rallying them."

Taking them, I looked down and gasped. "Traitor!"

"Damn straight, bitch!" Rodrigo sneered. "This if for three years of abuse!"

"Well, nice knowing you, Kiba," Emily Blue Paw stated.

"You're all so evil!" I whined, leering down. "…Wait…no freaking way…"

Yes, it was true. Every character, pairing and series that I wrote about was down there: The Babylon Rogues, Amy, Vanilla, Knuckles, Nack, and the Chaotix; Holly Short and Foaly from Artemis Fowl; Gambino and Edmund from Gaia Online; Lync Volan, Alice Gehabich, Preyas, and Elfin from Bakugan; Kyouya Tategami and Benkei Hanawa from Beyblade: Metal Fusion; Thunder, Lightning, Kole, Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, and Kid Flash from Teen Titans; Jetfire and Jetstorm from Transformers Animated; Blind Mag and Rotti from "Repo! The Genetic Opera"; Izumi and Wrath from Fullmetal Alchemist; and Ogre and Doryu from Rave Master.

"…Oh…shit…" I mumbled.

"Bring the witch who ruined our past down here at once!" Lightning demanded.

"I didn't die that way! I was impaled by a metal fence, idiot!" Blind Mag shrieked.

"For the last time, I'm not gay!" Kyouya screamed much to Benkei's chagrin.

"I'm not filled with angst!" Holly snapped.

"We are not gay!" Jetfire and Jetstorm proclaimed.

"I'm not emo!" Gizmo cried.

"I hate this broad!" Mammoth shouted, shoving Jinx over into Kid Flash.

"It's not my fault my voice actor sucks!" Lync whined, hugging Alice who tried to push him away.

"I'm not a Sailor Moon rip-off!" Elfin shrieked, doing various Sailor Moon poses.

"I am so not a whore," Amy stated.

"I'm not in love with your stupid fan character!" Nack added viciously, aiming his corkscrew gun at my head and missed each time he fired.

"How came I never got to name him in that recent one-shot?" Izumi demanded before vomiting blood.

"Yay! I get to kill a bitch!" Wrath cheered.

"Dude, this is way I stick to the Sonic fandom. I don't have to deal with crazy people," Icy Knuckles stated.

Aika08 leaned out the window, shouting, "If we send her down there, will you leave?"

"YES!" they chorused.

Everyone picked me up and threw me out the window. Assholes. Except SP. SP's the nice one. Josky walked out back to go find out whatever happened to Sadako Yamamura, found her clawing at the backdoor, demanding revenge and he pointed to the front.

"Mob's over there," he stated and left.

"Oh, thanks, man," she replied, running over.

"YOU TRAITOOOOORS!" I screamed as I fell.

Landing in front of the mob, I gasped and glanced around frantically at the various, pissed-off characters. "Uh…listen…guys and girls…"

"No! Kill her!" Rodrigo ordered.

"Wait!" I cried, putting out my hands and bowed. "Thank you for helping me grow as a writer. I never would've been able to do anything without you wonderful people." I turned around, satisfied, until Rodrigo tripped me. Glaring back at Rodrigo, I ripped his head off and went back inside.

Silence…

"…Damn, that bitch is scary," Rotti muttered.

"I can only imagine the damage she is going to do with us next time, brother," Thunder forlornly muttered to Lightning until he saw Argent and chased her with hearts in his eyes.

"So, mob! Whaddaya wanna do?" Nack asked happily.

They all looked to Nack and proceeded to beat him up. Why? They thought he was a wannabe version of Indiana Jones.

So, anyway! Thanks to everyone who kept up with Charmy Rogues from beginning to end and supported me!

Stay tuned for my work since Future Reign will roll around sooner than you know it!

But then I got shot and killed by Sadako.


End file.
